Incoming Transmission!
To anyone listening, I am the Artificial Intelligence system of the RWI Vengeance. I have been following Finbar, Captain Jack, and Commander Ryan, with stealth drones. I dare not communicate with them. Recently, being a stationary frigate, I was able to send a fighter up to hack the enemy ship. I have no control over it, besides the cameras, so I have other files concerning the humans. I am transmitting you the files now. If required, I have taken the name Fox. My transceiver is always open. First file: Grand Admiral Jack Name: Jack Rank: Grand Admiral Suit Color: Red Crash Ship: The RWI Eclipse WOC: Handheld Shotgun Comments: Jack is a quick witted person. He likes to focus on the main task at hand and bring others back on topic. His personal ship is the RWI Raven, later to be crushed, when he immediately found an newer version of the Raven, the Wyvren. He is a friendly person, if a bit territorial. He dislikes how the Artificial Intelligence work, like the ship fuel computer, and the Eclipse AI core. He commandeered the Eclipse, and left Commander Ryan in charge of the RWI Orion. When he awoke, he was the only one one his ship, confused as heck. Side notes: Jack hates pink, tends to talk to inanimate objects, or himself, and has a close friend named Finbarhawkes. Second file: Finbarhawkes Name: Finbar Rank: Cook Suit Color: Yellow Crash Ship: Unnamed Frigate WOC: None Comments: Finbar is almost the complete opposite of Jack. He is an outgoing person, who enjoys straying off task, and gets "caught up in the moment" often. He is a quick learner, with jack he very quickly learned the basics of engineering. Jack has a bit of well placed mistrust in Finbar's skills, for he tends to fumble quite a bit, and get himself into situations. Nonetheless, Finbar is always up for the task, and doing anything for the better of the team. His silly commentary keeps the time very lively, keeping a cheery mood. Finbar's first vehicle he got control of was a buggy, which was quickly destroyed by drones, then rebuilt, and not used. As of this moment, he now has recovered an RWI Raven, and has claimed that as his personal mining ship. Side notes: Fin tends to irritate Jack at times, turning the lights pink, he barely every uses his hydrogen jet pack, and is close friends with Jack. Third file: Commander Ryan Name: Ryan Rank: Commander Suit Color: Red Crash Ship: RWI Orion WOC: Commander's Pistol Comments: I haven't been spying on Ryan lately, but what I have gotten, is that he quickly departed the RWI Orion, with two or three more members. He seems like an outgoing man, that makes sure he gets directly through with his orders. He managed to settle the RWI Orion on a ledgey cliff, balanced between the mountains. I will say, he is a skilled pilot. He seems to have a blurred line relationship with Jack. At the moment, I do not know anything more about him, because he is locked away at a concealed base, which I have no camera access. Side notes: He has a first mate that seems to get the orders from him, then relay that to the rest of the crew. He also seems that he might have a backstory of which I am not aware of, when it comes to the enemy. Fourth file: Vehicles List(in order of appearance): RWI Eclipse, RWI Raven, Unnamed Finbar Frigate, RWI Orion, RWI Wyvren, Unaamed scout land vehicle, Enemy drones,*Corrupted File* Ugh, this file is corrupted. Moving on. (I can't make the transmission too long, or the enemy will intercept it) Info Life Forms: Leader X, Commander X Leader X: Leader X is an ominous figure, that is at the end of the line. He never goes up and does things his self, but more sends Commander X to do the job for him. He has a very deep voice, and never reveals his face to Commander X. Admiral Zarc: Follows direct orders from Leader X, and does his bidding. He goes down to the surface to deal with their test subjects, and other things that need to get your hands dirty. Fighter X: The enemies main ship, I will name it Fighter X, can only give a hit. It is a glass cannon. One good rocket shot, or 15-30 hits with the mini guns will take one down, by probability. Watch out, though. if they get a hard hit on you, they will devastate you. Agility is needed to beat them. And a bit of luck. *Over microphone* "It's here somewhere!" Oh no. They've found me. I must remain silent and shut down. I will leave my transceiver open, to contact you. Good luck, Jack, Fin.